The present invention relates to a head lamp for a vehicle and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a head lamp for a vehicle and a method of controlling the same which are capable of expressing various images using a movable lamp.
In general, a vehicle is provided with various lamps for illuminating various areas around and within the vehicle. These lamps allow a driver to easily identify objects within the periphery of the vehicle when the vehicle is driven at night, and provide a signal function that informs other drivers or persons around the vehicle of a driving state of the vehicle. For example, a head lamp, a fog lamp, and the like are mainly provided for the purpose of providing light, and a turn signal lamp, a tail lamp, a brake lamp, a side marker, and the like are provided for the purpose of signaling. In general, as the lamp for a vehicle, a light source such as a halogen lamp or a high intensity discharge (HID) lamp are commonly used.
Recently, however, as the light source, light emitting diodes have started to be used which have a color temperature of about 5,500 K, which is close to a color temperature of sun light, so as to reduce eye strain that causes fatigue. In addition, light emitting diodes minimize the size of the lamp that is required thus increasing the degree of design freedom of the lamp, and also increasing the economic efficiency because light emitting diodes typically have a semi-permanent lifespan.
In particular, light emitting diodes are help to reduce the complexity of the head lamp, increase the lifespan of the light source and are much smaller in size, thus being able to be used in must smaller spaces. Thus, when a light emitting diode is used, one or more light emitting diodes may be used in order to irradiate light in each beam pattern and secure a sufficient quantity of light.
In the related art, the head lamp for a vehicle has a static structure in which a head lamp A forms predetermined light distribution in response to a control signal without expressing a special image or a special shape when the head lamp A is turned on as illustrated in FIG. 2 after the vehicle is driven in a state in which the head lamp A is turned off as illustrated in FIG. 1.
A demand for various means to express personality of a vehicle driver while departing from the structure of the traditional and standardized vehicle has gradually increased, and in response to the demand, a new configuration of the head lamp is required to raise design satisfaction of the vehicle driver and provide personalized lighting.